In recent years, unmanned autonomous vehicle (UAV), robotic, and surveillance camera industries have grown relatively quickly. Many devices within these industries rely on DC motors effectuate various motions. In the context of UAVs that include a camera, actuators are used to move the camera, in two degrees-of-freedom, to a specific position and to remain stable in that position when the UAV is moving. Currently, motion in each degree-of-freedom is implemented using a separate DC motor.
Various attempts have been made to develop electromagnetic machines (e.g., motors/actuators) that can rotate in multiple degrees-of-freedom. The electromagnetic machines heretofore developed suffer certain drawbacks. For example, the machines can be relatively large and relatively expensive to manufacture, and can be relatively complex.
Hence, there is a need for multi-degree-of-freedom actuator that is relatively small and inexpensive, as compared to known designs, and that can independently or synchronously generate torque and/or rotate along two perpendicular axes. The present invention addresses at least this need.